El soundtrack de mi vida
by Blueyes Redlips
Summary: La música puede despertar un sin fin de emociones, pero el amor es lo unico que las hace explotar
1. Chapter 1

No soy dueña de Mai HIME o sus personajes.

* * *

Prólogo

Se han preguntado ¿cuál sería el soundtrack que los acompañaría a lo largo de todos sus días? y ahora se preguntarán ¿por qué la extraña pregunta?, es sencillo, soy compositora y artista y mi corazón no deja ni un minuto de crear música, cuando voy por la calle, cuando voy en auto, cuando estoy en el cine, incluso cuando estoy en el supermercado; puedo escuchas como las notas fluyen como el agua a través de mis oídos, percusiones, cuerdas, y viento, todos unidos en una sutil o intensa melodía capas de evocar miles de emociones en unos instantes.

Cual sería mi sorpresa cuando llegara a mi vida una chica pianista que hiciera girar todas mis emociones con una sola pieza, ponerme al borde de la locura con sus dedos y enamorarme una y otra vez con su voz.


	2. MELODIA DE NOCHE

**No soy dueña de los personajes de Mai HIME a continuacion descritos, asi como las canciones que se utilizaran durante el desarrollo de la historia.**

**Todos los derechos reservados para el/la autor.**

_Es pero la siguiente historia les agrade y cumpla con sus espectativas, por motivos de trabajo tal vez me dilate en su actualización asi como en mis otras historias pero no se desesperen.  
_

_Espero sus comentarios, críticas y sugerencias._

_Saludos_

* * *

**MELODIA DE NOCHE**

Mi nombre es Fujino Shizuru, tengo veinticinco años y soy artista, compositor e intérprete, aunque mi fama solo se limita a unos cuantos amigos y mi familia, por ahora, trabajo en un pequeño bar en la ciudad de Tokio, un lugar tranquilo donde pasar el tiempo después de un arduo día de trabajo, no es la gran cosa pero ayuda a mantener el apartamento y conseguir materia para mis obras.

Estudia en la prestigiosa escuela Juilliard en Nueva York, mis padres descubrieron mis talentos a temprana edad y decidieron ayudarme para hacer buen uso de ella, me apoyaron incondicionalmente; sin embargo en ocasiones las cosas no salen como uno espera, por eso es que me encuentro en una etapa a la que he decidido llamar de autodescubrimiento antes de llegar al estrellato.

Mi pasión es la música, naci para la música, vivo por y para la música; es un lenguaje universal, no importa de dónde seas o que idioma hables, con las notas adecuadas y un fino instrumento, puedes llegar al corazón de las personas y despertar millones de emociones, uno de los mejores descubrimientos de la humanidad.

Llevo dos años, trabajando y haciendo uso de mis dotes artísticos; si no estoy cantando estoy pintando o componiendo melodías que algún día se que degustaran los finos oídos de las personas en todo el mundo. He realizado pequeñas composiciones para comerciales locales, lo cual también me ayuda a la renta y sé que pronto llegara mi gran momento.

Actualmente estoy trabajando en una composición de tal magnitud que quien la escuche no podrá resistirse, una obra que representa todo lo que pienso, lo que amo y lo que odio; la considero el soundtrack de mi vida, como la música de fondo de las películas, sin ellos la películas serian insulsas y aburridas, pero con ellos logran transportarte a la historia misma que se proyecta en la pantalla.

Muchas personas no lo entienden, pero en ocasiones, cuando escucho la música en mi reproductor, me transporto a lugares y situaciones de riesgo, de intensa adrenalina; correr por la selva, sobrevolando el cielo azul, descubriendo ruinas en el amazonas o viajando al centro de la tierra, ser un gladiador en la era del césar o una doncella de la edad media, infinidad de posibilidades.

Cuando estoy en silencio en mi apartamento puedo escuchas la música a mi alrededor, la música de la ciudad, de las personas; siento como las notas llegan a mis odios esperando ser plasmadas en papel e interpretadas por un violín Stradivarius, el piano o la guitarra eléctrica.

El soundtrack de mi vida debe ser excepcional, con una entrada sutil, ligera y su intensidad iría en aumento hasta llegar al clímax y terminar sutilmente, con algunas partes de misterio e intriga y otras cómicas, para romper con la tensión de la melodía. Pero en estos momentos he llegado a un estancamiento en su desarrollo, no he encontrado la chispa que haría de mi composición una bomba; pero eso podrá esperar ya que debo ir a trabajar.

La bella joven de cabello castaño y ojos color vino, guarda sus anotaciones en el escritorio de su estudio y se alista para ir a trabajar, toma su abrigo, apaga las luces y da un último vistazo a su espacioso apartamento antes de cerrar la puerta y poner llave, baja las escaleras del edificio y se dirige a la estación del metro más cercana, que la llevara a su trabajo.

Otra linda joven en una ciudad bulliciosa, con aspiraciones y sueños que desean ser escuchados y dejar una marca en este planeta para la posteridad.

Veinte minutos después llega a su destino, un pequeño bar ubicado en una de las calles más transitadas, escondido entre dos grandes y coloridas antros, con un estilo clásico y acogedor, la barra, unas cuantas mesas y al fondo un pequeño escenario donde se presenta todos los fines de semana. La dueña, una joven adulta de cabello rojo y alborotado que jura por las barbas de su abuelo tener aun diecisiete años; ubicada en la barra como de costumbre. Esta noche está un poco mas lleno que de costumbre, lo cual inquieta un poco a nuestra protagonista, en este tipo de ocasiones nunca falta el tipo listo que quiera sobrepasarse con ella.

Son pasadas las once de la noche y la joven se prepara para su actuación, en esta ocasión utilizara su guitarra acústica que guarda en la bodega, junto a las cajas de vinos e interpretara algunas canciones ya conocidas. Mientras afina las cuerdas, una sombra se aproxima por su espalda y le toma por el hombro.

- Hola Midori, no sabía que ya habías llegado - pregunta la castaña mientras se concentra en el sonido de las cuerdas.

- ¿Cómo es que siempre sabes que soy yo? -

- No es difícil reconocer ese perfume tuyo - Midori huele sus ropas tratando de encontrar el aroma del perfume y poniendo una expresión de que tenía razón.

- Entonces, ¿este es tu día? - pregunta Midori

- ¿Mi día?, ¿de qué hablas? - la pelirroja pone una mano sobre las cuerdas de la guitarra para obligar a la joven a dirigirle una mirada.

- Hoy nos deleitaras con alguna de tus composiciones -

- No lo sé Midori, hay muchas personas, ni siquiera me pondrán atención y ¿si no les gusta? -

- Bueno, quienes realmente aprecien la música te escucharan, además si quieres ser reconocida deberás darte a conocer -

- No lo sé Midori, no me siento lista, no sé si... -

- ¡Tonterías!, tú has estado lista desde hace tiempo, que importa lo que dirán los demás, lo importante es que hagas lo que te gusta, lo que te apasiona, además - la pelirroja abraza a Shizuru por el hombro con su brazo derecho, apuntando con el izquierdo a sus compañeros de trabajo - tus compañeros y yo te hemos escuchado y realmente eres talentosa - la sujeta por los hombros ahora con ambas manos y le de unos pequeños sacudidas - debes de tener más confianza en ti misma - le dedica una sonrisa y se retira a regañar a un novato que tiene poco de trabajar con ella.

Pasan varios minutos en los que la castaña se debate entre si será hoy un buen momento de tocar sus composiciones que con tanto cariño ha realizado.

Midori toma el micrófono y anuncia a su querida canta autora con gran entusiasmo, se logran escuchar algunos pequeños aplausos antes de que abandone el escenario; entre las sombras, su jefa le levanta ambos pulgares en señal de buena suerte.

Y así es como se empieza a escuchar una pequeña melodía producida por las cuerdas de la guitarra que se va expandiendo por todo el lugar.

**La luna es una naranja**

**del color del carmín**

**a media noche**

**Descalza tras la ventana**

**viendo el madrigalo ir**

**golfo y canalla**

**Las motos el rock & roll**

**cuero tachuelas y alcohol**

**que estas haciendo ahora yo**

**intento que el corazón**

**que es un gran muelle de acero**

**no se me salga del pecho...**

Uno a uno los ocupantes del lugar comienzan a dirigir su atención al escenario y el ruido se va opacando por los acordes y la voz de su interprete  
Te necesito ya ves

**odio reconocer**

**que necesito tener**

**tu aliento para estar bien**

**que no hay mejor alimento**

**que el que me das con tus besos**

**Llama por favor**

**soy un cero a la izquierda**

**soy un globo sin gas**

**un barco en alta mar**

**sin patrón a la deriva**

Al final de la barra se encuentra una joven de cabello corto y oscuro y una pequeños anteojos que enmarcan sus ojos color miel; se encontraba dándose de golpes contra la barra, hoy parecía no ser su día; sin embargo, al ir desapareciendo el molesto ruido de la multitud, sus oídos fueron inundándose con la poderosa voz de una joven y las palabras de una canción que no había escuchado; se levantó de golpe y dirigió su mirada al escenario, encontrándose con la castaña concentrada en su canción, las comisuras de sus labios se movieron formando una enorme sonrisa.

**Llama por favor**

**estoy tan indefensa**

**me falta voluntad**

**no me puedo concentrar**

**y no encuentro la salida, no**

**La radio con sus propuestas**

**para un mundo feliz**

**me desconcierta**

**Me pasan por la cabeza**

**mil locuras que no tomo ni en cuenta**

**y aunque me duele esta vez**

**tengo que reconocer**

**que necesito tener**

**tu cuerpo para estar bien**

**enamorada, perdida**

**mi mente te necesita**

Cuando la canción termino y el publico comenzó a aplaudirle, la joven de anteojos tomo el último sorbo de su trago, pagó, pregunto algo a la barman y se retiro del lugar murmurando algo mientras salía.

- Por fin te encontré -


End file.
